nana log
by sue the great
Summary: alll about thrill of sakura fans


NANA'S CARDCAPTOR SAKURA LOG

Dalam buku log istimewa ini akan ku ceritakan segalanya tentang Sakura Kinomoto dan segala kisah berkaitan kecintaan ku padanya

15.12.00

"Nana ,cepatlah"Kata Diha pada Nana iaitu sepupu yang lebih tua setahun darinya,dan Nana tergeleng

"Pasal apa ni kecoh sangat"

"Cepatlah,kalau tak bebudak ni concer tv nanti"

"Kot ye pun pasal apa ni,cuba cerita kat aku"

"Tu dia Nina dan Fara dah sampai"

"Wei,pasal tak mula _countdown _lagi?" Tanya Nina

"_Countdown_ apa ni,aku tak faham la"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… dan…"

"Its begins" Kata Fara

"Huh?"

Dan di situlah segalanya bermula,kali pertama aku bersua muka denganya,Sakura Kinomoto ataupun _Cardcaptor Sakura_,pada saat itu aku rasakan bagaikan dipanah dengan panahan ketakjuban,kali terakhir ku rasakan panahan itu saat melihat 4 ekor penyu ninja beraksi,kutatapi aksinya yang penuh bersahaja.Namun tak ku sangka kali pertama itu adalah permulaan kepada sebuah kisah penuh keceriaan dan juga penuh dengan aksi bermasam muka aku dan Zul haha

21.12.00

Dah seminggu berlalu sejak _first encounter_ tu,namun bayangan wajahnya begitu mengasyikan dan rambutnya yang perang kemerahan itu bisa buat hidup aku tungang langgang oh,kalaulah sesiapa yang bisa mengertikan perasaan ku waktu itu! Hari itu sabtu dan seperti biasanya aku berada didepan T.v menonton rancangan kegemaran ku,namun hari tu bagaikan terasa Sakura melintas dihadapan ku,lantas ku tekan punat T.v dan mencari arah arial untuk tv 7 bagi menatap wajahnya lagi

Adakah sesuatu telah merubah diriku,argh sukar untuk aku luahkan,ku masih tak mengerti perasaan ini begitu halus tertusuk ke jiwaku

Namun apa yang pasti aku telah menemui puteri mimpiku,dan ku telah mengikat diri padanya.Biarpun seribu dugaan melanda namun kerna dia ku tetap gagahi diri ini,biarpun ku terpaksa melukai hati orang di sekitarku namun itulah harga yang ku perlu bayar demi sebuah cinta.

"kau terlalu mengingatinya,kau harus belajar mengimbangi antara realiti dan fantasi"

Itulah kata-kata dari akal warasku yang cuba membawaku kembali ke dunia yang nyata,ia cuba menyedarkan diriku.Namun…

"kau perlu bersamanya,tanpa dia kau takan pulih dari kecewa yang kau alami.Ingatlah kau terhutang budi padanya"

Argh,aku buntu ,aku keliru .antara akal waras dan hati ,mana yang benar mana yang palsu.Aku jadi keliru.terlalu banyak persoalan terlalu banyak dugaan.

1.1.01

Ya Allah ,berikan lah ku petunjuk dan hidayah mu,kini aku semakin serasi.Semakin rindu,kalau satu episod terlepas hati ini jadi begitu sayu ,begitu tertusuk sembilu

"Semuanya gara –gara kau,aku terlepas tengok Sakura"jeritku pada Zul

"Nasiblah,aku nak tengok dragon ball"

"Aku benci kau!!"

Sejak itu aku dan Zul bermusuh untuk seminggu,semuanya kerana minatku yang begitu dalam buat Sakura.Kebencian ku pada Zul begitu meluap.Hinggakan aku sering bertengkar denganya

Namun akhirnya aku sedar kasih adik beradik begitu dalam,lagipun aku tetap dapat tengok episod yang aku miss tu

Aku teringat satu puisi yang aku ciptakan buat dia

SAKURA

Namanya pernah ku dengar

Namanya cukup indah

Seindah orangnya

Ku terpersona

Bila dia meluncur di atas ais

Dia ibarat ratu luncur

Bila dia senyum

Bagai gula madu

Dia permata hati ayah dan abang

Dia disukai sahabat

Sikapnya yang ramah

Buat dia raman kawan

Bila musuh menjelma

Kero ada di sisinya

Dia tidak gentar

Satu persatu tumpas olehnya

Biar dia pelajar

Biar dia adik

Atau cardcaptor

Dia tetap Sakura

Inilah puisi pencetus semangatku dalam meneruskan perjuangan,yang ku bawa hingga kini.Sakura bagiku adalah lebih dari sekadar animasi tetapi dia adalah punca aku terus bersemangat waja.Bila ku sedih,ku pejamkan mata dan terasa bagaikan dia bersama dalam suka dan duka

Benarlah kata pujangga tak kenal maka tak cinta,Aku akui semua itu pabila bersua denganya.Sungguh wajahnya tenang memberi ruang harapan bagiku terus mengenali dunia,yang pasti aku lebih memahami orang orang di sekeliling ku

Dia juga pencetus semangat ku kembali ke alam persekolahan yang lama ditinggalkan.Dia tak putus-putus memberikan ku perangsang walau kami hanya bertemu di dunia mimpi,terkadang aku hampir berputus asa namun Sakura menyatakan

"Buat mengikut kemampuan,bukan kerna orang lain"

24.3.04

Di sini,di Smk.Pekan Baru,dapat ku rasakan roh teman seperjuangan yang turut mendambakan kasih Sakura,salam di hulur persahabatan bermula antara aku,Ayu dan Lin.Di sini hangat kasih Sakura menyatukan kami,walau berbeda aliran.Aku minat Syaoran,Ayu dengan Yukito dan Lin mendamba kasihnya Touya .Kami bersama riang dan tulus dalam bersahabat

Pernah kau rasa

Hangatnya perasaan itu

Kita bertemu

Kerna aliran yang sama

Walau berjauhan namun kau dan aku

Tetap bersatu

Demi dia

Aku

Dan

Kau

Kita pasrah menerimanya

Walau mereka tidak mengerti

Hangatnya perasaan itu

Membuat aku dan kau

Membuang jauh perbezaan

Rupa,darjat dan akedemik

Kerna

Dia

Kita bersatu

Tanpa

Kebencian dan hasad

Yang membiak

Di sanubari manusia

Yang kerdil

Aku ,kau

Bersama

Dalam dunia

Kita

Walaupun

Lain tidak mengerti

Kisah kita

Kini aku sedari,aku tak pernah keseorangan dalam perjuangan Sakura kerna aku tahu, tautan aku,Ayu dan Lin tak pernah putus Walau seribu dugaan melanda,kerna aku yakin segalanya pasti ada hikmah yang tersirat tanpa disedari manusia

SEGALANYA MUNGKIN


End file.
